


There's a Ship on the TARDIS

by PsykoMyko



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Amy and Rory ship johnlock, I might add characters, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock and John are oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoMyko/pseuds/PsykoMyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend invites the Baker Street boys on a ship.(Amy and Rory ship Johnlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Ship on the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say...

John said that he would be having a friend over, apparently he would be weird. He also said that we might be travelling with him to go somewhere. What did he call him again? Professor? Nurse? No, Doctor! That wasn’t a real name….

“Sherlock, get dressed. He should be here soon.”

    John said interrupting my thoughts. I rolled my eyes but complied. Storming dramatically to my room, I quickly dressed. I didn’t care how I looked and John apparently didn’t understand that he needn’t care either. He looked good in everything, even his hideous jumpers. (Though I would never admit it)

    There was a loud sound coming from the living room. A sort of whooshing. I sprinted to the living room, forgetting about my sulk. There was a box- a 1980’s blue police box. In the living room. I opened my mouth. Then closed it. I then looked at John for explanation. He just grinned a slightly smug grin. The door of the blue box swung open, revealing a grinning man in what appeared to be a….fez? And a bowtie with a tweed jacket? That was ridiculous. Two people were behind him. A redhead with revealing clothes (Stripper? No, kissogram) And a man with ash blond hair similar to John’s no, John’s hair was better. He had the hands of a doctor, no! A nurse. They were fiancés and- oh. Oh. The box was bigger on the inside.

    “John! How long has it been since you last saw me again? It’s been ages since I saw you! This is Amy and this is Rory. This must be Sherlock, pleased to meet you.” He held out his hand to me but in doing so, I got a look inside the box. It had a silvery green interior. It was huge inside. I gasped, stumbling back a bit. I was vaguely aware of John looking at me with a concerned expression before my knees buckled and the world went black.

I woke up to the loud noise of machinery and the ground swaying beneath my limp form. I moaned, attempting to curl up on my side. I never liked airplanes. I rarely got motion sickness but the combination of fainting and waking up to- something like this made my insides feel like they were in danger of throwing themselves out of my mouth. I heard some voices above me.

    “He’s coming around” John?

    “Good! I’ve had many reactions to the TARDIS but usually it’s a ‘It’s bigger on the inside’ not a faint.” The man with the fez. I inhaled sharply and jackknifed into a sitting position, my silver eyes darting around the room. It was the inside of the box, no, the TARDIS. I jumped up and whirled around. There were so many things to deduce. This usually excited me but now there were too many. I swooned a bit, feeling lightheaded again.  
“Hello..” I managed weakly before fainting once again.

**Author's Note:**

> please review! Oh, and Sherlock wont keep fainting, I just had to cut this chapter off.


End file.
